Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf
Mikoto Maria Thurwolf(née Tearson) is the Daughter Of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson and younger sister to Christopher "Reeve" tearson and also the Adoptive mother of Rena Appearance Compared to the abnormal and has a similar appearance of her mother, Mikoto Maria is a very tall, slender woman with long raven black hair, with brown eyes that have long, voluminous lashes Personality Mikoto was a very calm,kind and cheerful woman. She cared about her family deeply, and knew how to help them with their sad problems. She also gave her son advice and tried to remind him about his father. She seemed to like her son. when she very wonderd at time. She was a very good mother, seeing as how her son was able to talk to her better than his father, like her son. she can rarely can get angry quick Character Relationships *Mother of the twins *One-time lover to Renton Michael Sr Thurwolf *Was Killed by Sharona De Vil *Daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson *Younger sister to Christopher "Reeve" Tearson *Adoptive Mother to Rena Weapon :See More: Tearson Bow (Borken in half) Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her family *Her Twin Children *La Luna Del Cacciatore(Hunter's Moon) Her Dislikes *Cowardlyness *Sharona De Vil & Ellie Eliwood *Being Dead Again *Blood *Violence *Evil History Being the daughter of Tearson clan. with a father named Vincent Vyron Tearson and along with her beautiful mother Ayeka Nayru Tearson, she grew up with her older brother along. Adulthood She is the daughter of Vincent Vyron and Ayeka Nayru. Mikoto normally as a miko at the family's shrine. where she meets Renton at a trainyard and asks him to read to her a story. Apparently because she can see three spirits. Standing there crying she reveals that she and Renton can see ghosts. But somehow she ended up inviting Renton back to her home. After revealing her home makeing Renton very shocked, she invited him in for coffee. It was love at first sight. for those two, since she was Vincent and Ayeka Naryu's child and had a older brother and thus Renton married into the family. The Birth Of The Twins She would soon eventually become pregnant, but her father foresaw that the baby boy's future and it was decided the children would have to be watch over right after it's birth. later Mikoto was carrying identical twins and there would be no way of seeing them apart. They would have to watch over them both. after giving birth, she gave birth to her first and second son and daughter, Michael Jr and Michelle. Mikoto was able to raise both of the twins by herself Early life Death She was later found dead when Sharona killed her, by laying dead in a pool of her own blood Reborn:Recovoring at Shimokita with her Mother Trivia *the name meaning Mikoto Maria, comes from "Miko"(White) and "koto"(wolf). if one mixs the name into one. well trun into a meaning of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arctic_Wolf "White wolf"] External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Tribe Member Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Shapeshifters Gallery Mikoto_Maria.jpg|Mikoto The White Wolf watching over her children Mikoto.jpg|Mikoto in her human form